Transmission shift systems are known from the prior art. In an already known transmission shift system, the shifting operation results by axial displacement of sliding sleeves. The sliding sleeve concerned can thereby positively connect an idler wheel to be shifted with a main shaft. In the known transmission shift systems, the displacement of the sliding sleeve is carried out by an actuating device which comprises a shift fork provided between the idler wheels to be shifted. The respective arrangement of the shift fork between the idler wheels has among others the disadvantage that the space between the idler wheels is relatively large in order to make possible placing the respective shift fork.
Dimensions of the main shaft are accordingly increased by said space in each shift set. A relatively great length thus results, for example, for a countershaft transmission. Besides, the countershaft must also be designed correspondingly longer by said space. In addition, the dimensions of the shift rails used, which for assembly and standardization reasons, in general, must have identical lengths, are disadvantageously increased.
The problem on which this invention is based is proposing a transmission shift system of the kind mentioned above which implements the smallest possible total length of the transmission.